<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting the Personal Assistant by Stachmou77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887044">Meeting the Personal Assistant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stachmou77/pseuds/Stachmou77'>Stachmou77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Period-Typical Racism, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stachmou77/pseuds/Stachmou77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky runs an errand for Steve and has to bring a box to Tony’s office. Once arrived, he’ll meet two women, who’ll change his life. This meeting will bring more than he’d imagine. Between an impromptu boner and the recovery of his memories, Bucky is in for a ride.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, well, I got sidetracked. Again. Sigh. After watching to many Karens and reading about Juneteenth, and the Code Noir, which is the French version of the Black Codes/ Jim Crow Laws, my blood boiled so much I almost burst an artery. I had to write instead and transcript my feelings.</p><p>Please be aware that the term in the tag "Period-typical racism" is an umbrella term which includes lynching. </p><p>In the early 20th century, it was pretty common to keep a “souvenir” aka a part of the victim of lynchings. They would send postcards, aka real photos of these poor souls hanging from trees and they would send it. Via Post…<br/>You are officially warned. </p><p>Also, I invite each and single one of you to listen to Bessie Smith. She was the most well-known singer in the 20’s and was nicknamed the Impress of Blues. My fav’ songs are: "Devil’s gonna get you", "Baby won’t you come Home" and "Send me to the ‘Lectric chair".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>« Do I look like a dog, Stevie? » Bucky groaned for the umpteenth time.</p><p>Steve, aka Captain America, was serving him his best puppy eyes and it was working. Who’d know that after all these years those baby blues could weaken him. Bucky rolled his eyes, enjoying his last moment of peace and held out his hand. Steve sighed in relief and smiled wholeheartedly. Bucky snatched the box from him and spun around. If he’d stay one more second, he’d break and start smiling. The corner of his lips was already lifting, without his consent. He forced himself to look grimier than usual. No one would question him nor try to talk to him. Not that they did anyway. He warily checked for any cameras and strutted out of the room, confident that his struggle wouldn’t have been recorded.</p><p>« Thanks again, Buck’, » Steve yelled behind him.</p><p>Bucky didn’t even have in him to flip him off. He shrugged and growled to no one in particular. I’m not a dog, he whispered, pouting.</p>
<hr/><p>That was it. He hated the crowd. He hated the goddam Stark Tower and he hated the tourists glued in front of it, taking pictures as if this phallic building was something incredible.</p><p>He almost barked at a poor woman who asked him to take a photo of her in front of it. He almost threw her phone on the floor. He sent her a nasty look and entered the building. Next time he’d see Steve, he’d punch him in his “innocent” face, so no one would be subject to his “candid” blue eyes. But…he’d looked so disappointed in him. Bucky sighed, dramatically, making a few people look at him with concern.</p><p>What was worse? The candid eyes or the disappointed ones?</p><p>He waved at the security guards, who let him in with no problem. They just had to look at his vibranium arm to know his identity. He strode past the line of people waiting for the elevator and stood in front of the doors. The complains from the others started immediately. He tilted his head on the side, flexing his uncovered metal arm. The sound of the vibranium plates setting in place and rearranging under the pressure, made them all take a step backward.</p><p>Good. He couldn’t help it. Making people nervous was a leftover from his time in Hydra. He had tried to overcome this need to instill fear. Steve had been disappointed. Again. And Bucky had buried deep enough his tendencies. But in a crowd full of stuck-up people, it was too easy to make them squirm a little. It was nothing but a <em>life check</em>.</p><p>And he was after all a vet, and a POW, he deserved some respect. They should have parted when they saw him. He may look younger and stronger, but he was older than all of them. So yeah, just because he was now enhanced, through torture, doesn’t mean he couldn’t benefit from his unused privilege. Everyone loved to cuddle Steve and pity him, but not Bucky. No. Nothing was ever funny for Bucky.</p><p>He bared his teeth at one particularly stubborn woman. She raised an eyebrow, flipped her hair, but didn’t move. He narrowed slightly his eyes and stood tall. Back off, or I’ll bite, he snarked internally. Wait! No. I’m not a dog, I won’t bark. He shook his head losing his stiff position.</p><p>Unaware that the doors of the elevator were already open the woman went in. Bucky followed suit, mumbling about the new generation and the lack of manner.</p><p>Really, it was not a good day.</p><p>The ride to the top of the Tower went smoothly, except for the nasty glances the other lady and he exchanged. He hoped with such a fervor that she’d leave soon, but no. They got off the elevator on the same floor. Tony’s. Bucky bowed with a sarcastic smile, arm stretched toward the opened doors. She huffed and left, bumping his metal hand.</p><p>If all those years being a soldier and a POW had taught him something, it was attack first and deadly. He unconsciously reached for his knife, almost dropping the box he held.</p><p>“It’s him, there. I want him out.” The lady barked in front of another young woman. “What kind of institution is that?”</p><p>Bucky strolled toward them. He toyed with his small knife, before putting it back into his pocket. He should have made her trip before getting out the elevator. Just a little fall never hurt nobody.</p><p>The scene played in his mind, leaving him deeply amused and satisfied.</p><p>“Madam, with all due respect, you have to calm down. I will do as much as I can.” The young black woman said in a soothing voice. “But, Mister Barnes, here, is what you may call a V.I.P.”</p><p>The other lady’s face grew red, her cheeks burning with either shame or rage. Bucky was almost afraid she’d burst a vein.</p><p>“I…I…” She took a deep breath. “This is inadmissible! I want to see Tony, Right Now!” She shrieked.</p><p>The young lady tilted her head, unfazed. She glanced at Bucky, then his box. An imperceptible smile appeared briefly on her face. His fidgeted under her whiskey eyes, feeling underdressed in front of this gorgeous woman. She pointed a comfy chair next to what was her desk. He nodded. The smile he gave in return felt more like a grimace, but she didn’t seem faze by it. If contrary, she chuckled, then cough in her hands to hide it.</p><p>Bucky shook his head and walked past them. The other annoying woman spluttered, before being interrupted:</p><p>“Madam, I’m sorry. But Mister Stark is not here. Do you have a meeting planned?”</p><p>The other woman backed away, shocked.</p><p>“Did you hear what I said, or are you deaf? I. Want. To. see. Mister. Stark.”</p><p>The young woman walked away and sat at her desk, still keeping a professional façade. Bucky was impressed and compassionate. At least as the Winter Soldier and a soldier in general, he never had to respect people who disrespected him.</p><p>“And I want a few millions and a rich husband.” She replied, the sarcasm laying on the thick in her deep voice. She bent under her desk to retrieve some files. Before then, she took the opportunity to take the box from Bucky’s hands and placed it in her drawer.</p><p>Bucky’s eyes didn’t miss the way her cleavage was clearly showing her bra, red (such a gorgeous color on her dark skin) and more importantly what they were supporting. Her breasts looked…mouthwatering. He only saw the top of them but could only imagine their softness, the shape of her areolas, the taste of her sweaty skin in her mouth, the way her nipples would harden after a particular bite. Bucky felt an unfamiliar tension in his lower region. He dazedly gazed down barely believing what he was experiencing.</p><p>He was hard!</p><p>He had an erection!</p><p>He stopped himself from patting his bulge and enjoyed the discomfort, the pressure on his sensitive member. It was…different. A different kind of pain than he was used to. The one, if his memories were correct that would leave him spent and boneless. He slumped back, head back, inhaling deeply. He felt lighter…good.</p><p>“I’m not broken, he whispered to himself.” A few tears trickled in his eyes and for one moment he wanted to let them fall but chose otherwise. He didn’t want to scare the personal assistant.</p><p>Unaware of his environment, he let the pleasure/pain combo flood through his system, whilst her intoxicating scent got him high. She smelt like monoi oil, maybe vanilla or cinnamon. She weirdly reminded him of “…fresh <em>brioche</em> out of the oven.”</p><p>“So, --" She started, before spinning around on her chair, looking quite confused.</p><p>Bucky blushed, mortified. He opened his mouth to apologize than closed it. What could he even say to explain that?</p><p>“What?” She asked, amused.</p><p>“Nothing?” He asked, unsure. Why was she so relaxed about it? He’d heard in his obligatory seminary on “women/men relationships as colleagues”, that compliments could be taken as harassment. So better not say anything. Unless you were close to the person concerned. Which he wasn’t.</p><p>“You said something about a <em>brioche</em>.”</p><p>“You heard that?” He asked, suddenly scared. He would not be able to survive another seminar. Not another weekend in some shithole place where they’d talk about their experience and their lack of decorum.</p><p>He would not go there.</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “I’m not going to hurt you, you know?”</p><p>No. He didn’t. Bucky didn’t even know her name. He looked at her warily.</p><p>“So?” She pressed him, taking her attention off the other woman for a split second.</p><p>“You look like a…” He trailed off, his cheeks warming up again.</p><p>Her eyes widen as the realization set in. There was a short moment of stillness and then a rough laugh erupted from her mouth. She tossed her head back, body trembling under her laugh. Bucky threw a nasty glance at the other woman near the table, for good measure, before drinking in the heavenly body on his right.</p><p>The thin column of her neck was vibrating as air traveled through it, revealing more skin to Bucky hungry eyes. He had to use all of his experience to repress his envy to kiss and bite the exposed skin, descending through her collarbone and the apex of her breast, nuzzling his nose inbetween the God blessed globes. The rest was left to his imagination and expertise in examining people’s body to find their weaknesses. He came to the conclusion that her body was strong.</p><p>From her muscled calves, making his gums itch for a good bite, to her strong looking legs, supported by large hips and adorned with two…God. Two round and jiggly butt cheeks. It was a chance she hadn’t led him to the desk otherwise his problem would have been more noticeable.</p><p>But there came his favorite part. A little higher, there, in full display, her little round stomach, trembling and contracting under her laugh. He imagined himself caressing it, massaging it, grabbing, kissing, licking…</p><p>God, he was so going to this harassment seminary, he groaned internally. Again. Steve would never let that go. But maybe he’d forget about it when Bucky would tell him about his, still going, erection.</p><p>The other woman slapped the table hard enough to make her jump and surprise Bucky. His hands went straight to his holster, barely remembering that she was a civilian. Having a work ethic was definitely something he’d never get used to. But he’ll bask in Steve’s compliments after he’ll tell him about his day. Yeah, that’ll be the highlight of his day and a great reward. There was, after all, nothing better than Captain America’s compliments. Best friend or not.</p><p>“I want to talk to your superior, right now,” she yelled at them.</p><p>The angel next to him stopped laughing. Her joyful smile became shark-like. She stood up straight, head held high.</p><p>“I don’t know who you think you’re talking to, or, where you think you are, but we are certainly not in one of your Macy or Sephora. You can’t and won’t get whatever you want by calling the manager. Now, whether you get your ass out of here.” She leaned forward, hands balled into fists pressed on the table, dominating the other one. “Or I’ll call the security.”</p><p>The evil lady, lips tight, turned around, flipping her hair while walking to the elevator.</p><p>“I’ll make sure to tell Tony about you. Letting people like you …” She spat. “…into this pristine place. Really they should have sent you to your country.”</p><p>The doors opened, before they could react. Tony and Pepper stopped talking, their steps faltered as soon as they noticed all of them. Bucky felt fury run through his veins. That was it. Fuck Steve and morality, he’ll cut her up. He was sure Tony could help him hide somewhere outside the country. On that thought, he slowly stood up.</p><p>“Is everything ok?” Tony asked slowly, staring at the woman in front of him. Bucky finally noticed how he looked at her. Warily. Maybe a hint of suspicion and anger? Did they know each other?</p><p>“Tony? We have to talk.”</p><p>“Sunset…I didn’t know we had a meeting?” He asked, peering at his personal assistant.</p><p>“You didn’t, Mister Stark,” She replied subdued, fumbling through her papers, head down.</p><p>It was a contrast Bucky didn’t like. Seeing her so down didn’t go well with him. He reached for her shoulder, hand hovering. Fuck it. If I’m going to this seminary, I’ll give them a good reason to send me. He barely touched her shoulder that she leaned his touch. Bucky released his breath and tightened his grip. I’m here. Everything is okay, he wanted to convey.</p><p>“See, Sunset. We didn’t have a meeting and you know it,” Tony said, visibly annoyed. He was twisting his watch around his wrist.</p><p>“I'm sure I had called, and your stupid assistant didn't take the message,” Sunset sneered.</p><p>Bucky’s resolve was melting like ice on a torrid night. His fingers twitched around the handle of his knife. Jail time sounded like a vacation from all this bullshit. At least no one would disturb him there, he reasoned. No one. Not even Steve and his morning, to understand <em>asscrack of dawn</em>, marathon.</p><p>He let go of her shoulder, straightened his back ready to commit murder…</p><p>“Oh,” the personal assistant said. She was holding a piece of paper, where was written a date and a name. Sunset Bain.</p><p>“What is it?” Pepper asked, irritated.</p><p>She raised the hand holding the paper.</p><p>“There was actually a meeting planned, Miss Potts,” she admitted defeated. Pepper raised her eyes to the sky and sent her a tight smile. Tony looked somewhat disappointed. And Bucky? Well, he hated this world. The one where rich people faked everything and thought they were intitled to respect while being assholes. No matter what happened, this Sunset had been aggressive, not cutting either of them some slack. He looked down at the personal assistant. Her posture was still rigid, and nothing filtered past her poker face.</p><p>He grasped one of her hands, freeing the piece of paper from her trembling fingers. He pressed his palm against hers and let his heartbeat calm hers.</p><p>“I told you so and she didn’t want to believe me.” Sunset pointed her finger at her. “You people should be happy to be able to work in high paid jobs. And then you will complain about racism. What a shame…”</p><p>“Sunset, that’s enough.” Tony replied coldly, his hands balled into tight fists. “You have no right to come to MY office and degrade MY assistant over some mistake. As for our meeting, consider it over!” He spat, coldly.</p><p>Sunset only chuckled, shaking her long wavy hair.</p><p>“Your dad would have had a fit if a nigger had made this type of mistakes. Truly, you are weak.”</p><p>Before Bucky could react, the personal assistant yanked off her hand from his, and ran to the stairs. Tony and Pepper tried to stop her but couldn’t. Even though she was wearing high heels, that Bucky was a trained soldier and Tony a trained tin-can, she still succeeded her quick flee. With a silent agreement Tony took off after her leaving all three of them. The silent was broken by Sunset. Her chuckle had grown into a full body laugh.</p><p>Bucky silently walked toward them, barely registering Pepper.</p><p>“You understand what I mean. After all, women like us worked hard to be there and to…”</p><p>Pepper raised her hand and slapped her on the face. Sunset stumbled and met Bucky's broad chest. He clicked his tongue.</p><p>“You have five minutes to get away, or…” He leaned forward, next to her right ear. “You are going to meet the Winter Soldier,” he drawled.</p><p>Sunset tried to push him away but only managed to lose her balance.</p><p>“Y-you! a Negroe lover!” She spat, her eyes bulging out of their sockets. Her face turned an ugly shade of purple. “Weren’t you from the 30’s? Haven’t you seen what they did to our country since we freed them?” She raged, spitting at his feet.</p><p>The words felt like a stab. Negroe lover? The term resonated in him. A sharp pain speared through his skull. The first time he heard that expression, it came out of his dad’s mouth. His friends were with him and they were discussing some news on a Black singer…<em>Bessie Smith</em>, his mind provided. A vague image of a curvy woman, with short slicked hair appeared in his mind. Her voice has haunted him even through the war, he now remembered. It was the last thing he remembered when he fell from the train and the first thing he heard before Zola tortured him.</p><p>Bucky clenched his fists, enough to register the pain. He needed to stay grounded. He needed to come back to the present.</p><p>He suddenly reeled back under the flow of memories rushing through his mind.</p><p>Memories he hadn’t thought of.</p><p>Memories he didn’t want to focus on right now.</p><p>
  <em>“I tol’ ya these people were disgutin’ perver’s. No betta than animals!” His dad snarled throwing the newspaper to his friends. Each of them grimaced in disgust, making sure to comment, before passing the magazine. It didn’t take long until Bucky had it in his hands. For his dad, he was old enough, to stay with the adults, but he wasn’t to speak up before being spoken to. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He grimaced in pain as a large arm fell onto his shoulder. He didn’t have to look up to know that the alcoholic breath, the bushy arm and the sweaty armpit belonged to Carl. His dad’s favorite friend and Bucky’s godfather.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He barely had a glance at the picture on the newspaper, that Carl spoke up:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Y’kno’ er, boy?” He slurred, pointing at Bessie Smith. Bucky was tempted to say the truth, but a quick glance to the rest of room was enough for him to lie. He shook his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hm?” Carl clenched his hand around Bucky’s biceps and tightened his grip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, Sir.” He replied quickly. Carl took his hand away, arm still slung around the frail frame of Bucky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This nigger is a singer. One of the best, they say, better than all of our women,” He sneered, raising his other hand in the air. Hair which held a full glass of whiskey. Bucky closed his eyes as the amber liquid spilled onto him, he wiped it gingerly. Carl’s gruff laugh erupted in the room, startling him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“C’mon Boy, are ya a gurl? It’s jus’ a little drin’” He laughed, dragging him with him as he leaned dangerously on the couch. Bucky looked up to his father and swallowed. His grey eyes were now dark and his knuckles around his glass were white. Bucky feared the glass would break under the pressure. He barely got out of the last beating. He didn’t want to get one so soon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And you saw the rest of the article? She’s been perverting our women also…” His dad said, eyes still on Bucky, who nodded as if he understood the reference and was disgusted by it. What did he mean by “perverting our woman”?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What could you expect from a nigger?” Another one asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Pastor Johnson told us ‘bout their…ha-ha-habits. They are de-devious, evil creature, the lot of ‘em. They…” A sneeze. “They’ll persuade ya to…to…” He trailed off, voice turning into a murmur. “They’ll promise ya love and heaven…” The rest of the room grew silent. The other men stared dumbly at him. Bucky’s brain was running in circle, trying to find the name of the man. Was it Dunker? No. Dunkan!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dunkan’s posture screamed defeat. His body was coiled on itself, shoulders down, head down. Bucky couldn’t see his face because of the fringe of hair covering it, but he noticed one curious thing. Dunkan had been massaged his ring finger, since Bucky’s dad started talking about Miss Smith. The skin of the third knuckle looked sunk compared to the rest of his fingers. Bucky narrowed his eyes, trying not to be too obvious. It looked like Dunkan had a ring. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh. Bucky leaned back on the couch feeling empathy for him. Maybe he had divorce with his wife. Yeah, that’s why he looked so broken, Bucky thought, letting the wave of compassion riding his heart. Poor man…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They’ll take everything…everything an’ then…they’ll leave you just as fast.” Dunkan sprung to his feet and made a quick retreat. He waved at the rest of the room and left the apartment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What had just happened? What…Dunkan said…did he have a relationship with a colored person? Bucky tried to think, but his brain was stuck on Dunkan’s words. His body barely registered when Carl moved away from him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fuckin’ nigger lover,” his dad finally spat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, the room broke in an uproar. Bucky sat still, eyes wide, fear paralyzing each of his limb. He tried to appear smaller, to be forgotten, but his dad’s eyes were not leaving him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bucky came back to reality, in a heave. He blinked a few times and unclenched his hands. He staggered and turned around hiding his face in his hands. Deep breath in Buck’, breath in…</p><p>His lungs ached in a way it hadn’t done before. And shouldn’t. The super serum had eradicated all of the “imperfections” of the human body. And yet, here he was.</p><p>“Bucky, can you come with me in my office?”</p><p>He jerked away in surprise, his left hand clenching his chest. Tony came to a halt besides him. Despite his calm voice, his face was tensed, gone was his smile and warm eyes. Everything screamed murder.</p><p>Bucky nodded dumbly and started moving. <em>Negroe lover</em>? Two familiar faces appeared in front of his face.</p><p>A gorgeous black woman next to a lanky brunette man. Dunkan. They both looked joyful.</p><p>Bucky blinked. Another image came.</p><p>A black and white picture of two black people hanged from a tree.</p><p>Bucky swallowed with difficulty. Sadness drowned his heart and an unexplainable sorrow broke all of his barriers. Tears trickled in his eyes. He took a shaky breath and blinked, setting them free.</p><p>
  <em>“James? What are you doing here?” Dunkan asked, surprised. He peeked outside before closing his door. “Does your dad know that you are here?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky stayed silent. Dunkan sighed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course, he doesn’t. Of course...” he grumbled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He led Bucky to his couch and went to his kitchen. Bucky looked around trying to take in all of the details. Dunkan’s house felt…he furrowed his brows, looking for the correct word…empty. The last time he came here, the atmosphere felt homey, but not now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As he was looking at radio, something caught his attention. There was a box, next to the door which looked out of place. The brown of the box turned red on the bottom. It looked wet. The floor underneath also seemed darker. Bucky counted to ten, like his Ma’ told him to when he wanted to do something, he would probably regret.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After the last number, he jumped to his feet and quickly made his way to the box, still aware of the noises in the kitchen. Bucky took a deep breath, steadying his feet and leaned forward. He opened the box slowly and peeked inside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“James, do you like…?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky screeched and made a run to the door. He fumbled with the locker, trying in vain to escape the apartment. There was…there was…a bloody hand…in the box…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He screamed and kicked when Dunkan’s held him in his arms. Screaming with the full capacity of his lungs to let him go. He kicked and hit where he could reach, which was mostly air. Dunkan didn’t budge one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It took Bucky a few minutes to admit his defeat. His body betrayed him and he literally sagged against Dunkan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“James, breath in and out. You can do it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A part of him wanted to rebel and try again but his body wouldn’t. He’s going to kill me and cut me and put me in the box and…and…and…Bucky started to hyperventilate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Calm down, James. It’s okay. You are safe.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He shook his head. Dunkan chuckled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, you are. If you calm down, I’ll explain to you. I promise, it’s not what you think.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky wanted to scream at him to let him got, that he’d never tell anyone. He just wanted his mom. Bucky closed his eyes, repressing his tears. Lost in his head, he didn’t move when Dunkan let him go. He glanced at the doorknob. His entire vision was tunneled. Just a few steps and he’d be free. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dunkan sighed. “You can go if you want. I’m sorry…You’re just a kid. I should...I should…” Dunkan burst in tears. He stood up, wobbling to the box, and fell to his knees. He peered inside and howl in despair. Bucky stood still, paralyzed by the ugly sounds coming out of Dunkan. It reminded Bucky of the time he had found a baby dog outside the building they live. He had brought him back home, happy to show his mom his new friend. But his mom was already at work and it’s his dad he found instead. Bucky clenched his hands into tight fists. His sniffed a few times. The sound the poor puppy made when his dad… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m so sorry, Ruth!” Dunkan wailed. A loud crash, Bucky spun around moving nearer to the door. Dunkan was hugging and kissing the feminine fingers. A ring shone on the fourth one. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything in him wanted to run away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything in him screamed to go.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Instead, he stayed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who is Ruth, Mister Johnson,” Bucky asked, in a small voice. He didn’t think Dunkan heard him. Bucky wasn’t sure to be able to ask again. He was ready to go. To hell his curiosity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She was my wife.” Dunkan whispered, sobbing quietly. Bucky didn’t understand. His ma’ had told him that a white person and a colored one couldn’t get married so, how? “We ran away from Georgia because of lynchings.” He laughed, humorlessly. “Guess, you can never outrun your future.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your wife?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dunkan’s head snapped toward his direction. Bucky grabbed the doorknob, ready to flee.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I thought a white person and a colored person couldn’t get married, Sir.” He explained calmly. He was proud of his tone. It wasn’t wavering nor too weak. And most importantly it didn’t reveal his terror.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A white person?” Dunkan asked, slowly, before laughing. “Me? A white person?” His laugh lasted a couple of minutes. Enough for terrorizing Bucky. He’s gone mad. Bucky twisted the doorknob.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you really think I’m white?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You…look like it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Duncan nodded slowly, pensive.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My mom was black and my dad white. My brothers and sisters looked more “colored” than me.” He looked down to the hand. The difference of colors was striking. Dunkan was so pale. How was it possible?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My parents used to think it’d helped me. I’d fit better in this society, I’d have no problem…until I met Ruthie. She was…” He took a deep breath. “She was the best thing in my life. For a fella like me, a dame like her was…unbelievable. We got married in Forsyth County. We were already targeted because of my mom’s skin color, but my marriage set the entire city against us. My mom and dad…” Dunkan shrunk on himself. “They got murdered. Our house burned to the ground. The cross in front was still burning in the morning after. So we both, ran away…My brother and sisters went to the East, better for them, you know? Haven’t seen them for years.” He ended, softly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dunkan caressed the hand, gently.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A few weeks ago, she received a missive from her mom. Something urgent about her health…All along I had this feeling in my guts that something bad would happen. I tried to make her stay, but it was her mom.” Dunkan explained detached. His eyes were now closed. “I received that and a postcard from the white side of my family. They…they…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He broke down sobbing. “Ruth…her mom…lynched.”</em>
</p><p>“Bucky?”</p><p>“Bucky?”</p><p>“BUCKY?”</p><p>He stumbled backward, tripping over something on the floor and let himself fall. His back bounced in a loud thump. He blinked a few times trying to make sense of what he saw. It was the first time a memory came back this strong. Normally he’d have nightmares. He didn’t know which one he liked better. Either he couldn’t wake up on his own and were their prisoner.</p><p>He closed his eyes, enjoying the hard floor under body. This is real. I’m here. I’m breathing. My name is James Bucchanan Barnes and we are on the 21<sup>st</sup> of May 2018. Everything is okay.</p><p>“…happened?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I don’t know.” Tony replied, panicked. “Sunset was there, and she said some racial slurs and it sent Bucky into shock.”</p><p>“Racial slurs?” A deeper voice asked, concerned.</p><p>Was that Steve?</p><p>“Yes, why?”</p><p>“Hm. I’ll tell you later, but if I’m right. Bucky will need our help.”</p><p>“Steve, you’re scaring me. What is…”</p><p>Bucky blinked slowly his eyes, the world turning faster beneath him. As he finally gave in and drifted away, a voice sang to him:</p><p>Judge, you wanna hear my plea</p><p>Before you open up your court</p><p>But I don’t want no sympathy, ‘Cause I done cut my good man’s throat</p><p>I caught him with a trifling Jane</p><p>I warned him ‘bout before</p><p>I had my knife and went insane</p><p>And the rest you ought to know</p><p>Judge, Judge, please, Mr Judge</p><p> Send me to the ‘lectric chair</p><p>Judge, Judge, good Mr Judge</p><p>send me to the ‘lectric chair…</p><p><br/>
Fin first part.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A dream come true or meeting your childhood hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/N goes to the hospital and get a little "closer" to Bucky. Tony will finally get what he deserve. Steve have some cards to play.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's smut. Really smut. There is a bit of a plot but it's mostly sex. I wanted to write a long story where Bucky and Y/N would date and learn a bit more about each other, you know. Even try to write some fluff but it got out of hand.</p><p>Tags: unprotected sex, choking, mention of cockwarming, edging, chastity cage, voyeurism</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>She started packing as soon as the ambulance left with the Sergeant’s body. She watched, numb, as James Barnes’ body was transported. She couldn’t help but feel guilty. And it worsen when she saw Steve’s face.</p><p>Pale. Stricken.</p><p>She hadn’t been able to say a word and stood by her table completely silent. She hadn’t wanted their attention to be on her. She actually feared their reaction. There was no way she wasn’t going to be fired. And all that because she hadn’t remembered a fucking appointment. One single appointment.</p><p>She looked for the piece of paper and found it nowhere. Did it really matter, anyway? She gave a once over to her desk and bent to check her drawer.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>She almost hit her head when she heard mister Stark’s voice. She struggle to stand up and almost fell when her heel got stuck on the carpet.</p><p>“I’m packing, sir.”</p><p>Stark watched her eyebrows furrowed. “I can see it. But why are you packing?” He glanced at the mountain of stuff in her box. She didn’t really know if she’d be able to hold or she’ll have to do two trips, which she didn’t want.</p><p>“Are we really doing that, right now?” She asked in hope that he’ll drop it.</p><p>Stark walked closer and grabbed one of her stress balls from the box. “Humor me. Why do you think I’d fire you?”</p><p>She sighed. “I didn’t warn you for the meeting, which almost caused a third world war and your friend probably fainted because of me. So, I may not be the smartest cookie in the world but even I can tell that it’s over.”</p><p>Stark hummed, a small smile playing on his lips and threw the ball in the air and caught it as fast. “There were so many things wrong in what you said. First, you are far from being stupid. If you truly think we employ every average Joe and Jane in my company, I’d be disappointed. Also, considering how Miss Potts was my assistant and is now CEO of the company, you too may be lucky.”</p><p>She let out a brief laugh. “I’m not sure Miss Potts would be happy hearing that you’re already planning a <em>coup</em>.”</p><p>Mister Stark handed her the ball. She rose an eyebrow barely irritated by his usual quirks. She grabbed the ball and felt something smooth underneath.</p><p>“What -”</p><p>It was the paper from earlier. When did Stark take it?</p><p>“Is nothing weird about the paper?”</p><p>She read the paper over and over again without finding anything suspicious.</p><p>“Take your own agenda and compare both,” he said, with a gentle and patient tone.</p><p>With trembling hands, she scavenged through her pile of stuff. Her cheeks grew warmed under his gaze. She muttered under her breath as the leather book was unreachable.</p><p>“Need help?” Mister Stark asked amused.</p><p>“No,” she grunted. She shook the box and peered into it. There it was. Regaining a sense of confidence, she picked it up, and browsed through it. She scanned both papers attentively.</p><p>“Do you see it now?”</p><p>She was about to say ‘no’ when she finally noticed a few differences.</p><p>“It’s not the same. It’s not the same writing,” she said, appalled. She grabbed her glasses and put them on.</p><p>“You give me some sexy librarian--”</p><p>“Sexual harassment seminary, Mister Stark,” she reminded him with a stern, disapproving voice.</p><p>She glanced when he didn’t retort and saw him shuffle on his feet like a guilty kid.</p><p>“Do I want to know?”</p><p>Mister Stark smiled, sheepish. “Not my fault I <em>like</em> bossy people.”</p><p>“Still not appropriate on the workplace, I’m afraid.”</p><p>He grunted dramatically.</p><p>“So, going back to the point.” She waved the paper. “She lied. What does that mean for me?”</p><p>“You’re not fired. I thought that was clear. I can’t fire you for something you didn’t do.” He waved at her box. “You should put everything back because you are not going anywhere, and I’ll use restraints if I have too.”</p><p>A smile played on her lips. “Do you realize that all the things you’ve been saying so far can be interpreted differently. And send you straight to the anti-harassment seminary.”</p><p>He shrugged. “Been there done that.”</p><p>She raised her eyes to the sky and repressed her laugh. “Unbelievable, Mister Stark.”</p><p>Stark crunched his nose. She knew he hated that she called him ‘mister Stark’ and would rather be called by his first name. Something to do with how many times she’d save his ass from a bunch of paparazzi and from condescending shareholders. She also had to babysit him for a few years now because in his creative binge he’d lose track of anything and would often faint from hunger and exhaustion. It was a surprise he was still alive. Fortunately, he met someone, Steve Rogers aka Captain America aka the ultimate mother hen, otherwise mister Stark would have been entirely too lost.</p><p>“You’re such a kid. I should’ve fired you.”</p><p>He leaned and peered inside her box.</p><p>“I don’t know what kind of kids you’ve seen but there are two things they don’t get,” she said with a mischievous smile.</p><p>Stark raised his eyes, curious. She stood up tall and wrapped her arms under her boobs, pushing them up. His eyes were drawn like a moth to the light. He closed his gaping mouth.</p><p>“Well, your arguments are solid.”</p><p>He wasn’t moving at all. Now she had opened the door, Tony jumped on the occasion. His eyes were glued on her cleavage.</p><p>“You do realize that I’ll fill a report, right?”</p><p>“One for a penny, one for a pound,” he replied, nonchalant.</p><p>“What would your husband say?”</p><p>“Steve is as bi as I am and even he wouldn’t deny how smoking hot you are.”</p><p>She sucked her teeth. “Can I fill a report on your husband even though he doesn’t work for the company?”</p><p>“He’d die.” A beat of silence. Tony raised his eyes to hers and smiled like a wolf. “Do it. He’d be mortified because it is my fault. And he’d punish me later…” He caressed his goatee. “Maybe find a way to stuff my mouth.”</p><p>She was already regretting this conversation. She’d forgotten that Stark was a master in shameless innuendos.</p><p>“One day, I’ll get you,” she whispered, falsely annoyed.</p><p>“You know you love me, though.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes and started unpacking her box. In silence. Stark was still watching her. It was unnerving.</p><p>“Don’t you have anything else to do? Avenging, maybe? Going to the hospital where your husband bff is?”</p><p>“I’m waiting because you are going with me.”</p><p>She almost dropped her favorite mug. A Howling Commando limited edition. Mister Stark almost had a heart attack when he saw her mug. He had been a bit sarcastic but fairly surprised that she knew and loved the Howling Commandos. Who wouldn’t? Especially Cap’s sidekick. But that was a secret.</p><p>She would never reveal to anyone that she used to have a fairly big crush on James Buchanan Barnes. She even had the real dog tags.</p><p>It was a gift from an elderly person she used to take care of. She hadn’t even known he had known any of the howlies; so imagine her surprise when he gave her the dog tags. It has taken a few months to check if they were the original. She hadn’t wanted anyone to take what was precious to her and to give it to any museums. It may be selfish, but she didn’t really care.</p><p>Since then, she wore it every day. Some days like right now, where she wore a pronounced cleavage, she’d place the dog tags in her bra.</p><p>The cold metal was harsh against her sensitive skin and she reveled in the feeling. There was something so primal in wearing someone’s belongings. Even though the person wasn’t aware of it.  </p><p>Seeing Sergeant James Barnes walk in had almost brought her to her knees. It was by sheer will that she didn’t hyperventilate and faint. Gosh…it would have been so embarrassing.</p><p>It didn’t help that Sergeant Barnes had been so charming and somewhat shy. He said she reminded him of a fresh <em>brioche</em>, and the way he gazed at her…so hungry and ready to pounce. If the other bitch hadn’t been there, she’d probably act recklessly. She would have jumped on him and maybe suck his dick.</p><p>She took a deep breath and avoided Stark’s inquisitive eyes.</p><p>“Let’s go. I’ll do the rest later.”</p><p>He threw his hands in the air and smiled. “Finally.”</p><p>They made their way to the elevator in silence. Only then, did she realize something.</p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p>Mister Stark zipped his mouth and pretending throwing the key. She groaned. She should definitely demand a raise.</p><p> </p><p>They were at the hospital. She had tried to get out of this situation, even pretending that she had an emergency. Tony had put his foot down and cut through all of her lies.</p><p>“Why am I here again?”</p><p>Stark was typing quickly on his phone. “Buckaroo would be really <em>happy</em> to see you.”</p><p>There was something in the way is said ‘happy’ that was worrisome.</p><p>“But why?”</p><p>Stark raised his eyes. His nostrils flared and she knew she’d hit the jackpot. If she could annoy him that much, she’d be able to get the truth out of him.</p><p>“You’ll see.”</p><p>He gave her a sardonic smile before returning to his phone. She grunted under her breath and stomped her feet.</p><p>“A kid…” Tony joked.</p><p>“I’ll tell mister Rogers and he’ll punish you.”</p><p>“Don’t threaten with a good time.”</p><p>“You won’t laugh when I’ll tell him about chastity cage, and edging.”</p><p>His smile flickered. He nibbled his lower lip, eyes darting around. “Still a good time.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” She leaned closer to him. “How long can you hold, mister Stark? I’m sure mister Rogers can be very thorough about his discipline. With his mind and my knowledge…”</p><p>She leaned back and examined her fingernails.</p><p>“How much do you want?” He growled.</p><p>She caught a glimpse of mister Rogers coming their way. She stood up and waved at him.</p><p>“Your demise will be my reward,” she retorted sweetly.</p><p>His eyes grew wary.</p><p>“Tony,” mister Rogers said with a blinding smile.</p><p>It was hilarious to witness her boss jumping to his feet, looking quite anxious.</p><p>“Steve?” He squealed.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” Rogers asked looking at them.</p><p>She shrugged. “Mister Stark has told a few interesting things about him.”</p><p>Mister Stark glared at her.</p><p>“I can tell –”</p><p>“I will fire you,” Stark whispered.</p><p>“Are you sure about that?” She rose an eyebrow. Tony glared at her in silence. “Can you show me where the room where Sergeant Barnes is, mister Rogers?”</p><p>The blond man was still looking at them at loss.</p><p>“I’ll go with you,” her boss said through gritted teeth.</p><p>“The more the merrier,” she replied with her best candid smile.</p><p>The tension was palpable. Stark tried to cut her off every time she asked a question and pulled his husband closer to him.</p><p>They were in front of the room and she saw her boss sag. As if he thought it was the end.</p><p>“Mister Stark, do you have your phone with you?”</p><p>He looked at her, suspicious. “Yes, why?”</p><p>She looked at her watch and counted the seconds. Her boss’ body froze when a familiar ringtone played.</p><p>“You should take the call, Mister Stark. After all…you’ve been for this meeting for a long time.”</p><p>He looked at his husband than her.</p><p>“Tony, baby, I’ll be here when you come back. Go take your call.”</p><p>The smaller man was grimacing and if she considered the scathing glare, he sent her way, he’d make a pay later. They both watched him leave.</p><p>“So, what was that all about?”</p><p>“It’s time for phase D.”</p><p>Steve hummed. “What did he do?”</p><p>“Try to send you along with him to an anti-harassment seminary. I may have pushed his buttons and revealed a bit of our plan, but he’ll be fairly surprised.”</p><p>“A bit?”</p><p>“Edging, chastity belt.”</p><p>Steve laughed. “I wish I’d been there to see his face.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about that. You’d see it soon enough. Did you receive the paddle and restraints?”</p><p>“Yep,” he replied, proud.</p><p>“He won’t know what’s coming.”</p><p>“Nope.” He pressed a hand on her back and pushed her toward the room. “And…I know what you’re trying to do and it won’t work. Go. Bucky will be really <em>happy</em> to see you.”</p><p>Why did they think he’d be happy? And why did they say it like that? Before she could formulate a proper answer, she found herself in the room. Steve closed the door behind her.</p><p>She wiped her hands on her dress and walked slowly to the bed where Sergeant Barnes was. He was still asleep. She took the time to examine his face. Her fingers itched to trace the rough lines of his face. From his sharp jawline, to the valley of his cheekbones, and she’d brush his eyebrows. They looked so soft.</p><p>Too lost in her thoughts she didn’t notice his blue eyes watching her through long eyelashes.</p><p>She patted her breast where the dog tags were and took them out. She played with them absently.</p><p>The blue eyes darkened, and blood rushed south. His fingers twitched to touch her.</p><p>“I’m really a creep,” she whispered.</p><p>Bucky’s eyes went to the dog tags and he let out a gasp. His dog tags? How did she get them? He had been trying to find them since the Smithsonian denied having them. Which at the time had sounded like a big ol’ lie.</p><p>“I should give them to you when you wake.” She brought the tags on her lips and kissed them.</p><p>Bucky’s eyes grew wider when he felt himself get hard. He looked at his lap and watched with shock the tent on his hardening cock got bigger.</p><p>He let out a small breath and tried to hide his erection. The small movement attracted her attention. Her head snapped up and he was suddenly pinned down by two brown eyes.</p><p>“Oh oh,” she let out with a grimace.</p><p>Bucky smiled or at least tried his best while pressing his hand on top of his erection. Her eyes didn’t bulge from his face which was a relief. He ignored the way his erection twitched when she leaned back.</p><p>They stayed silent for a couple of seconds, none of them knew what to say. Bucky’s erection was still distracting, and he didn’t know if he’d be able to resist his urges to palm it.</p><p>“Well…here.” She handed the dog tags. Bucky looked at the metal in her hand and glanced back at her.</p><p>“You can keep it.”</p><p>“I can’t. It’s yours.” She dropped the dog tags on his chest and gathered her jacket and bag. Bucky stopped her.</p><p>“Keep them. I know you’d take care of them better than I. In my line of work, it’d be difficult not to lose them or have them stolen.”</p><p>She frowned. “Are you sure?”</p><p>Bucky nodded and handed them back to her. She took them eagerly and a little unsure. Like she didn’t know what to do with them.</p><p>“You can put them back?” The words escape his mouth before he could stop himself.</p><p>“Back?” She squealed, embarrassed.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>“How long have you been awake?”</p><p>Bucky felt his cheeks grow warm. “I mean…I wasn’t actively trying to ogle you. You were there and I was –”</p><p>She leaned back and her face behind his hands. Bucky tried to rearrange himself as silently as he could but failed. He let out a desperate groan. Gosh…two erections in the same day. This was a day to be set in the stone. He couldn’t help but feel somewhat smug. His body and his mind worked perfectly well together, although it seemed to be at the wrong time.</p><p>She raised her head and gaped. Bucky froze. Her eyes caught the outline of his erection before he could really hide it.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m not a creep. Please don’t scream.” The words tumbled out of his mouth not really in the right order. He for sure believed that she’d scream and run away, insulting him or worse. What he hadn’t expected was for her to stay silent and to look somewhat interested.</p><p>“Okay.” She seemed to want to say something else but shook her head instead.</p><p>“You believe me?” He asked wearily.</p><p>“Well, yeah.” She shrugged. “It’s a normal bodily reaction. I know guys can pop boners for the random stuff.”</p><p>“You are not though.” Bucky slapped his hand on his mouth and closed his eyes.</p><p>“I’m not what?”</p><p>“You said that it was random but it’s not. You are in no way random.”</p><p>“What do…” A beat of silence. “Oh.”</p><p>Bucky spread his fingers and peeked through them. He watched her, still eying his cock.</p><p>“My eyes are up there,” he joked.</p><p>Her eyes snapped to his. She cleared her throat and looked away. It could have stopped there but Bucky was on a stroll. He’d have time to feel mortified later anyway.</p><p>“I don’t want you to pretend. If you feel unsafe or somewhat disgusted, I’m really sorry.” He waved at his clothed dick. “To be honest I’m not really ashamed –”</p><p>“I can tell.” She mumbled. “Do you want me to leave?”</p><p>“No!” He exclaimed a little to forceful. “What I want to say is that, as a POW and a brainwashed soldier I wasn’t really in tune with my body.” He lowered his voice and gazed down. “Even after therapy and a dozen of medical consultation I couldn’t have an erection. At all. So yeah, I feel a bit mortified that you saw that but at the same time I’m happy because it means I’m getting better.”</p><p>He risked a glance at her. She looked at his face wistfully, the dog tags still dangling from her fingers. He was expecting a few questions on his condition or maybe she’d call bluff –</p><p>“Do you want me to help?”</p><p>It threw him off. Literally.</p><p>“Or not.” She gathered her bag and closet and stood up. “I’m sorry that was way out of the line. I don’t want you to think I’m taking advantage of you.”</p><p>Wait a damn minute… Bucky’s heart was racing, and he was sure that his dick was so hard it’d cut through the cover.</p><p>“Wait!” He exclaimed, panicked. “Don’t leave.”</p><p>She froze. There were a million things he wanted to say. None could actually help with the immediate issue.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t want it,” she whispered.</p><p>She was still back to him. The sudden distance between them felt like a torture. His mind still had warped up behind what she offered. All he could imagine was warmth, tightness and wetness. Wherever it came from he’d take it.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>She spun around quickly. “Okay?” She repeated surprised.</p><p>Bucky nodded frantically. He pushed the cover below his hips revealing his aching cock. He hissed at the lack of friction and from the cold air.</p><p>She stood there, mouth agape and all Bucky could think was how she looked like with his dick in her mouth. His erection twitched and he groaned.</p><p>“Ok, we are two consenting adults…” She pep talked herself. “I can do it. God he’s going to ruin me for any man.”</p><p>An ugly green-eyed beast roared in his chest.</p><p>“There would be no other man if you want me.”</p><p>She huffed in disbelief. “You don’t think that. You’d probably say that to anyone who’d promise to get you off.”</p><p>Bucky glared at her. “I wanted to ask you for a date before the other bitch triggered me.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Bucky rolled his eyes. “I don’t call anyone “fresh brioche out of the oven”.”</p><p>She giggled. The movement made her boobs jiggle and Bucky lost track of his thoughts. Again. He waved his hand and motioned her to come closer. She surprisingly obeyed. He sat upright on the bed and untied slowly caressed her curves. He reached for the bottom of her dress and slowly took it off. She raised her arms and let the silky material drop on the floor.</p><p>Bucky liked his lips. He could come from the sight alone.</p><p>“Come here,” he ordered, with a deep voice.</p><p>She climb on the bed and sat on his naked lap.</p><p>Bucky moaned. Jesus it was getting too much already. Her hot cunt was pressing hard on him. He snaked a hand between their bodies and gasped when he met her naked wetness. Her panties had a hole. Big enough for him to fuck her without discarding them. Bucky’s toes clenched and his balls tightened.</p><p>“Relax, <em>Sergeant</em>.”</p><p>He came. Hard. His vision whitened and his breath grew shallower. He basked into this bliss and went limp.</p><p>“That was…woah.” She whispered amazed.</p><p>Bucky smiled softly, hands back on her hips. He pushed back onto her looking for any friction.</p><p>“Are you not overstimula—”</p><p>She moaned when Bucky rubbed her clit with the tip of his dick. He caressed her body making sure to capture each of her moans and gasps and pleads for more.</p><p>Her bras were soon off. She sighed deeply and it could have made Bucky jealous if it wasn’t for the sight. Her breast sagged down to their normal position.</p><p>“Jesus…” He let out in reverence.</p><p>He leaned forward and took one nipple in his mouth. He tried to fit the entire areole and moaned. He latched onto his newfound desire and didn’t let go until the nipple was sensitive. He released her nipple in a wet pop and gave the same treatment to the other.</p><p>Her hands went straight to his hair and she gripped and scratched his scalp. Bucky bit harsher un nipple. The reaction was immediate. She grinded, looking for more. Her hand went between them and she spread lips farther. Bucky buckled up as wetness spread onto his shaft.</p><p>He needed…he wanted…</p><p>He flopped back. “I need more…I need…”</p><p>She leaned on his chest and oh God did it feel good.</p><p>“Condom?” She asked out of breath.</p><p>Bucky shook his head. He felt his eyes tear up. Why…oh why…</p><p>“Please…” He begged. He cupped her face and pressed their forehead together. “Please…maybe just the tip?” He hated how tiny he voice sounded.</p><p>“Just the tip?” She repeated amused. She must have noticed his confusion because she explained. “It’s interesting to see that men even from last century give the same excuse in order to have sex.”</p><p>He sniffed and blushed.</p><p>“It’s okay, Sergeant. I got you.”</p><p>Buck felt more than he saw nimble fingers grab his dick. The tip of his dick bumped onto something wet and warm. Bucky shut his eyes, tightening his grip on her hips.</p><p>“Take a deep breath for me,” she ordered him.</p><p>Somewhere in his mind he found that ironic. He should have been the one to tell h—</p><p>His tip passed through a tight ring before sliding smoothly an unbearable warmth. Gosh…his eyes rolled into their socket and moaned her name.</p><p>“So big…” She moaned back.</p><p>He bit back his answers and thrusted experimentally. He slid a further into her.</p><p>“So fucking big…”</p><p>“All for you,” he groaned.</p><p>Everything clicked in Bucky’s mind and his instinct took over. He rolled them over swiftly and bent her knees on her chest. She barely got the time to react that he was thrusting faster, barely changing his pace. He went hard and deep, lost in the feeling of her around him, how she squeezed him perfectly and how her pussy sounded when he entered her. She gripped her legs harder, pulling them closer to her and started sobbing as he kept his quick pace and pushed deeper if that was even possible. Bucky didn’t dare look where they were joined, or he’ll come quick.</p><p>As he watched his dog tags juggle between her breasts, something dark and twisted snapped in him. His metal hand went to her throat, barely choking her. Instead of fighting him…Bucky felt her walls spasmed around him. He tightened his grip.</p><p>“Yes! Please…Sergeant…choke me…” She babbled. She raised her head and look down and moaned loudly. “Fuck…so big…so deep.”</p><p>Bucky slowed down and rolled his hips against hers. She hissed every time thrusted back in and stared straight into his eyes.</p><p>“Who do you belong to?” He asked darkly.</p><p>She didn’t waste no time to answer. “Sergeant…James…Buchannan…Barnes,” she screamed as picked up the pace and pounded into her. Her body was now so loose and pliant. His cock fit perfectly.</p><p>Tears started running down her face as she gasped his name. Bucky almost roared. He leaned forward, not slowing down one second and kissed her. It was all teeth, and tongue. She let him ravage her mouth and pussy with no restraints. In return he swallowed each of her pleas like it was his to take.</p><p>An unfamiliar yet familiar sensation sneaked up on him. His balls tightened and his mind already started drifting.</p><p>He groaned in her ears. “I’m going to come…” His tone turned plaintive. “Please let me come in you.”</p><p>“Yes! Yes! Yes!” She screamed. She gazed at him with wonder. Her eyes were unfocused, dried tears covered her face and she was covered in sweat and drool. Bucky squashed down his ill-times concern and chased his own climax.</p><p>It felt nothing like the first time earlier. It was like a sucker punch. But pleasurable. His breath hitched and his stomach clenched. Actually, his entire body seized under the pleasure. He kept thrusting until she came which didn’t take much time. As soon as the first spurt of his sperm coated walls, it triggered her own climax. Her walls spasmed around his dick and she cried his name.</p><p>Lick a puppet whose strings had been cut he fell on her, caging her with his arms. He rolled his hips as he kept coming.</p><p>“S’ good,” she muttered in his embrace.</p><p>“Never let you go,” he replied. “Mine.”</p><p>“Yours,” she replied half asleep.</p><p> </p><p>The following weeks went in a blur. Bucky and his girlfriend. It felt so weird to think about it like that. They barely knew each other, but in his mind, she had always been his doll’. His girlfriend and he had gone to a few dates with the certitude that now the sex off the table they’d be able to learn to know each other.</p><p>Well. At least they tried.</p><p>Date 1: The night ended with Bucky being sucked off in his car.</p><p>Date 2: Bucky was railing her from the back in the communal room.</p><p>Date 3: He had gone to a mission which hadn’t stopped her from sending a few videos. He nearly got kidnapped because of it.</p><p>Date 4: 69 became his favorite number.</p><p>Date 5 and 6: He lost a bet and had to suffer through two day of cockwarming. After his first fail, she had been forced to use a cockring. Let’s just say, he never took bets with her.</p><p>Date 7: Restraints. Wakanda’s best metal to hold him down.</p><p>Date 8 (the last): Voyeurism. She sucked him off while everyone was watching a movie in the communal room. He certainly had never come that quick.</p><p>After being almost being caught by Tony – of all the people – they slowed down their sexcapades and really tried to stay platonic. Emphasis on ‘tried’.</p><p>They only lasted a week.</p><p> </p><p>End</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>